


Oh, Doctor

by Castiels_AngelDemon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Lust, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_AngelDemon/pseuds/Castiels_AngelDemon





	Oh, Doctor

“How are you feeling, are you okay?” The Doctor asked me frantically and checks me over, waving his sonic in front of me before checking it and I can’t help but laugh at his erratic behavior.

“Doctor, I’m fine, seems like I ran fast enough.” I smile and he grabs me, pulling me into a hug, kissing my forehead before letting me go.

“Good, good, great!” he said going to the console and flipping switches and pulling levers and the TARDIS gave a jolt.

I was thrown against the console and held on as we traveled through time once again. I looked at him at the exact same time he looked at me and we both gave each other a smile excited about our next destination.

I had been traveling with the doctor for at least a year, it had to be a year, well you could never tell with the Doctor. All the time travel and such it could have been a year but if I were to go back home it would only have been 20 minutes.

Another jolt and the TARDIS landed, I looked at him expecting him to tell me where we were but only a sly smile graced his face and I grinned before running to open the door and slip out. I looked around in awe at what I saw, my hometown, Baltimore but it looked to be in the 1800’s.

“I thought that maybe we could go speak with Edgar.” The Doctor spoke suddenly behind me and I turned looking up at him.

“Edgar, Edgar Allen Poe? You didn’t!”

“Did I?”

I smiled and gave him a quick hug as I hurried back into the TARDIS to dress appropriately for the point in time we were in. Even though I figured he brought us here to have fun I knew we were going to get into some type of shenanigans, we always did and I loved it.

* * *

“Thank you, Doctor, I really appreciate this.” I said as we entered back into the TARDIS after our adventure that involved people being buried alive, how ironic, but I had fun meeting one of my favorite writers and being with The Doctor always made me happy.

“No need for thanks, Elizabeth!” He smiled looking down at me with his piercing, wise, green eyes and I reached up on my toes, raising my hand to gently touch his face and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the very corner of his lips. Oh, how I wanted to just move my lips slightly to the left to be on his but I was afraid of how he would react to it.

“I’m off to take a shower!” I said hurrying off to my room and the TARDIS hummed answering me, it seemed, and I laughed.

Once I was completely clean I returned to my room but was startled to see the Doctor in there sitting on my bed and I clutched the towel closer to me.

“Oh, hi Doc, what’s going on?” I asked confused as to why he was in here.

He looked at me for a second before getting up silently and walking over to me slowly, talking as he went along.

“You know, Liz, I could normally contain myself but…you smell so sweet.” He was a foot away from me and as he began getting closer I began backing up, this was out of character for him, I was a little afraid.

“You’re arousal, darling, is intoxicating.” He growled out and I took in a sharp breath. Oh, God, he smelt that, that’s so embarrassing!

“No, don’t be embarrassed sweetheart, I love it. I've been trying to ignore it but I just can’t anymore so now I’m going to do something about it.” My back hit the wall and he smiled as he was now only an inch away from me.

He closed the space between us and his hand came up suddenly ripping the towel from my body, leaving me bare and vulnerable. I tried to cover myself up by wrapping my arms over myself but he took them and pinned them against the wall.

“No, no I want to see all of your gorgeous body.”

I was truly speechless, from what I had learned The Doctor was never like this with any of his other companions, maybe he was horny. Can time lords get horny, do they masturbate, does he have cock or is the way of mating where he's from different?

I mean, he is an alien and these are very important questions...that obviously don't need to be worried about now because the way he was looking at me was setting me on fire.

"May I kiss you, Liz?"

Was he seriously asking to kiss me when he just ripped my towel away and demanded I don't cover myself so he could see me?!

"Of course you can you silly alien!"

That was all the words he needed from me and his hands moved from my arms to my hips where he gripped me tight and his lips covered mine in a heated kiss. His tongue nudged my lips and I opened for him immediately moaning at the touch of his tongue against mine and all over my mouth, thank goodness I brushed my teeth just minutes before. He moved his mouth from mine and attacked my neck with kisses letting out a groan of his own as he began moving lower and lower biting in separate places. My neck, my breasts, my hip and then he was on his knees looking up at me as he moved one leg up and on his shoulder and then the other one.

The wall and he supporting me, he kissed my thigh and took a deep breath closing his eyes in what seemed to be pleasure.

"You smell absolutely fantastic." He said his voice dangerously low and before I knew it his lips and tongue were devouring my pussy having me clutch at the wall for some type of support.

"Oh, God...Doctor!" I called out as I came quickly shivering from the powerful orgasm I just had. He carefully helped me back onto my feet and made his way up my body with soft kisses until he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Mmm the female human body is magnificent."

"The women don't have the same structure where you're from?" I breathed trying to still slow my breathing to normal.

"Where I'm from the women don't have this.” He touched my clit and I gasped still sensitive.

"Doctor, please, I need you so bad." I begged and my hand slid down to the front of his trousers to unbutton and unzip them. I slid my hand in and both of us gasped at the first touch of my hand against his cock. I began stroking him and his head laid on my shoulder as he groaned and his breathing sped up. I stroked him until he was fully hard and his hands replaced mine, stroking himself a few times before bringing one of my legs up and around him and lining himself up with my entrance.

He pushed in and we both gave loud moans as he buried himself in me, my walls stretching to accommodate his girth and when he was in to the hilt we slammed our lips together in a heated kiss before he began moving. His thrusts slow at first trying to find our rhythm but after that it was smooth as he pounded into me taking my breath away with every thrust. My back rubbed against the wall making it hot and my legs were like a vice around him, his mouth was on my neck, kissing and biting at the flesh until he found a particular spot right below my ear and bit down hard. I came again with a piercing scream and tears in my eyes from the pleasure I was feeling.

"Oh, fuck Liz!" he called as my walls gripped him tightly and with only a couple more thrusts he emptied himself deep in me. I shivered and panted trying to catch my breath and suddenly we collapsed on the floor of the room, me on top of him. He rubbed the skin on my back soothingly and kissed my temple.

"That was amazing, I've never heard you swear before, it's kinda hot." I laughed

"Should I do it more?"

"Only when you're screwing me senseless." I smiled and he gave me a smirk before our lips pressed together.

* * *

 

**My excuse for this story: Hey, The Doctor needs to get some too!**

**Lmao hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
